


Halloween

by faithseed



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Halloween, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: I don’t really have a title so it’s just gonna be called Halloween.An AU where vampires and werewolves exist. Wrote for Halloween, and of course I’m very late!





	Halloween

Karen remembered coming home from the Bulletin that night and drinking a beer. She had kicked off her heels and finished the bottle in a matter of minutes. Rough night. After, she changed and collapsed on the bed and was asleep before she knew it. What she didn't remember, was Frank coming into her apartment quieter than he had ever been. It was now 3:45 in the morning and he was standing over her, his hand pushing into the mattress right above her shoulder.

"Frank..?" Her throat was dry and the air was warm for October.

The man tensed and it seemed almost as if a growl came from him. "Go back to sleep, ma'am."

Her mind was still in sleep-mode, trying to wake, and she shook her head and pushed herself up. "No, what are you doing here?"

There was a glint in his eyes she didn't recognize and it almost scared her. Almost. He didn't say anything for a while as if debating something inside his head. When he finally did speak, his voice was softer. "I had nowhere else to go. Your little hunter friend came after me."

The words were now processing in her head and she sat up more. "Matt? Did he get you? Are you alright?" She immediately started inspecting him in the dark, her hands touching his arms, his chest, his face. His skin was burning beneath her touch and his eyes flickered away. "Frank,"

"Ma'am," Just one, soft spoken word and he moved forward, kissing her with more passion than she's experienced. His hand was cupping her face, holding her close and slowly pushing her back into the bed. Her eyes closed as her fingers curled in his hair, kissing him back with just the same amount of force. All other thoughts left her mind as he moved against her jaw and bit her neck. The sharp pain caused her body to jerk and her eyes shot open, gripping the bed.

Karen felt more awake now and she realized that that was a dream and the man on top of her was not Frank. Her neck felt warm and wet and she cried out as the pleasure went away and was replaced by excruciating pain.

She must have passed out, with her eyes open. When she came to, the ceiling was unusually bright and her skin itch but everything else felt numb. Sitting up was like being in a haze, light and airy, graceful. There were red welts forming on her arm where the sun was shining in through the blinds. Her mouth opened in shock and she cried out.

Once she escaped to the bathroom, the skin began to heal right before her eyes. Karen looked up at the mirror and let out a scream, covering her mouth quickly. Dried blood coated her neck and chest, with two dark puncture marks on her throat. Panic set in and she began hyperventilating but the air just burned her lungs.

It had been hours or perhaps days, she wasn't sure, that she locked herself in the bathroom, cowering in the corner. Her body ached with a gnawing urge to eat, but the thought of food made her sick. Suddenly, a scent reached her nose and she almost gagged. The strong scent of dog. She could hear footsteps, the sound growing louder the closer it got. A knock at the door caused her to jump.

"Ma'am?" The door opened slowly and she felt tears sting her eyes. Frank. She looked past him and saw he'd turned on the lights, the windows dark. She was safe.

Karen stood up and stumbled towards him, but stopped at the smell again. Dog. Brushing it off, she hurried forward and wrapped her arms around his torso. Frank tensed up and placed his hands on her shoulders, prying her away. She looked up at his face and whimpered. He was looking at her neck, the blood staining her skin, and then her face. "Frank?"

They sat together on her bed in silence. He reached over and took her hand, frowning again. Finally, he spoke. "I was worried about you. I hadn't heard from you in a couple of days." She saw a glint in his eyes, just the same from in her dream and she flinched. "Who did this to you?"

Karen shook her head. "I don't know. I woke up and felt someone on me, hurting me. When I-" The words wouldn't come out, because they weren't right. She didn't pass out, no it was much worse. She died. "I'm so scared, Frank." Her eyes trailed from his hand holding hers, up his arm and over his shoulder. All focus was on his throat, the blood rushing through and the rising beat of his pulse. All in one moment, two fangs forced out of her gums and she doubled over in pain, her whole body screaming at her.

"Ma'am?!" Frank grabbed her arms and tossed her onto the bed, pinning her down and looking her over. She screamed, trying to resist the sudden urge to tear into his throat. Everything about his features hinted that he was hesitant, but also that he desperately wanted to help. "You need to eat. I don't think you'd like how I taste though." He jokes but his eyes were sad. He held his wrist against her mouth and she couldn't hold back anymore.

——

Karen laid on the bed, arms wrapped around herself as she stared off. She was a monster. Frank was in the kitchen, eating what little she has. There was no way he was ever going to want to see her again, not after that strangely intimate and disturbing moment. She licked the blood off her lips and sobbed as she regretted all of it. Frank had paused his movements, she heard, so she stifled her tears and took a burning breath. It would just replay in her head, over and over.

Once she bit into his wrist, she had watched him wince. As the blood poured into her mouth, her tongue ran over his skin and she drank. Before, the thought of this would have made her sick, but now, it actually made her excited. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him against her. Any clear thoughts left her mind as she fought against him- he was trying to remove his wrist. His breathing was quicker, heavier. His head fell into the curve of her neck, his lips light against her skin. "Karen," he growled, his breath was hot against her throat. She gasped and released his arm, tilting her head back, eyes wide. What had she done? Frank's body was heavy against her, his other hand clutching her hip. She pushed him off with ease and laid beside him, watching his face. His eyes opened and he stared back, reaching over and sliding his thumb against her cheek.

"Ma'am."

Karen sat up to see Frank standing by the bed. He didn't seem upset, but still, a string of apologies left her mouth. He came around the bed and sat beside her. "Are you okay?"

How could he ask that? "Are _you_ okay? I'm the one who was chewing on your arm." She was afraid to look at him, but she did just that. "Frank, I'm sorry. I didn't- I couldn't control myself. I could have killed you." She moved quicker than she meant to, startling him as she now was on her knees, clutching his shirt.

"I'm fine." He said, touching her hand. "Are you feeling better? Still hungry?" She shook her head and he smiled. "Good. I'm surprised you were able to do that at all. Vampires usually don't like the taste of a werewolf's blood, but you almost drained me."

If she was still human she would be blushing from head to toe. She hadn't thought about that. All she could think about at the time was how excited she had been, the pain fading and the overwhelming desire to make love to Frank. She wouldn't tell him that, but she was sure he knew. "What if Matt finds out?"

"He won't." He seemed relieved at the change of topic and gazed at her intently. "I'll help you with control. If he does find out, I won't let him hurt you."

Karen smiled and kissed his cheek lightly, her fingers grazing his jaw. When she pulled away, his eyes were closed and his features relaxed. “Thank you, Frank.”


End file.
